


In You I Taste God

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Hitchhiking, Horror, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In You I Taste God

It's too cold of a night for this but he's out here anyway. His outfit looks very ill-planned, a thin, worn-through hoodie over a simple t-shirt and jeans that have seen better days, many of them. His shoes are stuck in the mud as he stands on the side of the road, hair soaked through and sticking to his cheeks that are beyond pale, they're glowing and sickly at the same time and he thinks to himself that he doesn't blame anyone for not stopping to give him a ride. They probably don't want to catch their death from such a pallid thing.

He sees a semi-truck approaching and he feels his pulse quicken because maybe this is it, maybe this is the moment he's been waiting for. He'd been hearing stories around town for years about this highway, about this time of night. The disappearances had been so steady over the years that there had to be some truth to the story, and Sergio is nothing if not determined. His life is routine, boring, and night after night of monotony will drive you to desperate lengths, especially if you're as beautiful as Sergio Ramos García.

The truck isn't as large as the one in the stories, but he steps up bravely anyway, lifting his thumb to beg for a ride and his heart is racing when he hears the loud squeak of brakes as the truck slows in the pouring rain, the cab lit up in an eerie glow. Sergio shivers as he hurries toward it, climbing up the step to reach the handle that he pulls open with great effort. Only when he's safely inside with the door closed (and locked) does he look over at his savior (or captor, however this story will end). His eyes are met by a surprisingly young face, by strong, decided features and a pretty top lip and broad shoulders and God in heaven, he couldn't have made a better choice if he tried.

The man looks him over hungrily, a scrap of meat to a starving dog. Sergio shivers again, the water droplets clinging to his hair and eyelashes trembling with it, some slipping away, hiding in the crevices of his collarbones, in the cotton of his shirt.

"W-what's your name," Sergio asks in a very soft, unsure tone, his hands tucked tightly in his lap, his gaze young, soaked with timidity.

"Iker," the man grunts, too distracted to answer with any sort of tone that would hint at his personality, that only reveals his desire, his desperation for such supple company. Sergio edges closer to the door, the space between them growing but still not enough. "You have gas money, baby?"

Sergio grows even paler then, gritting his teeth as he inwardly curses himself. Of _course_ , of course he forgot something. Of course.

"No," he admits, fear making his voice a sliver, a tiny silver thing in the humid air of the cabin. The man pulls back out onto the road anyway, not bothering to check his mirrors because no one is on this road at this time of night. No one.

"Well, how do you expect to catch a ride with somebody if you don't have any way to pay them?" Iker's tone is loaded, dangerously sarcastic. Sergio looks over at him again and sees the way he shifts, the way his strong thighs spread even more. He swallows hard and averts his eyes.

"I can... I can do something else, I guess."

The air changes sharply like the roof had just come off. Sergio tenses with it and he can hear the soft sound of Iker licking his lips.

"Yeah?"

Sergio nods, shy and scared and desperate himself. Nothing happens for a long, dragging moment and then there's the unmistakable sound of Iker unzipping his pants, the hollow push of a button popping loose. He shifts again, his pants moving down the slightest bit with it.

"Get me hard."

Sergio hesitates, his hands tightening into a tangle in his lap as he lips tremble in unborn excuses, in pleas for no, please something else. Don't you know how old I am? He feels a warm hand enclose his frozen one and Iker rubs his fingers, his thumb trying to quicken the blood in Sergio's palm before he pulls that hand over and guides it into his pants. Sergio obeys then, working on autopilot because a cock in his hand isn't a foreign feeling, but the width of this one is, the length, the hot pump of thick male blood that is making it even fuller against his cold, boy fingers. Iker takes a deep breath and leans back, hips digging out toward Sergio's unsure fingers and he lets out a long, curling sigh when those fingers finally close around the head of him, rubbing him with charming uncertainty, enough naïveté to make his cock pulse.

"You're already hard," Sergio whispers, pulling back slippery foreskin and then pulling it back up over the velvet head, warm liquid dampening his fingers. The inside of Iker's pants are hot, damp, and the cab now smells of his thick sex. He slows the truck to a stop again but not before pulling over on the side of the road, his hands so tight on the wheel.

"That's not hard."

He reaches for the boy then, dragging him closer with absolutely no effort and he's holding him firmly by the back of his head as he pushes his cock past his lips, noting the way the boy moves to cover his teeth with his full lips, the way his mouth is sopping with spit already, like he'd been planning this anyway. He whimpers and pushes his hands against Iker's thighs, begging to be let up but Iker pulls him down harder, fucking his cock with that mouth and his head falls back in blank, delirious pleasure. He pulls him back when it gets to be dangerous, when he knows it's going to be over too soon and he's pulling at the boy's pants then, his breathing harsh, heavy.

"Pants off. Come here."

"But... but... please."

Iker shoves his foot against the crotch of Sergio's pants and underwear to peel them from his body faster, the boy working desperately to get ride of his shoes to get them off completely. Iker pushes off his soaking wet jacket and his t-shirt and leaves the boy in all of his pale, shivering glory, a sweet, tight little body not a day over sixteen surely and he knows it for sure when he sinks up into it, his tight hole petaling open around him, letting him in but only with a fight. Iker pushes and pushes until he's fed all the way up inside, never had a boy take him all the way on the first try, never could fit all of himself inside without pleading, without pinning them down and just taking them but this boy, this one takes him all the way, his cock running up inside of him the same as the boy's spine, as much a part of his insides now, surely. Iker knows when to take his opportunities and this is one of them so he wraps his arms just above the pretty bubble boy ass and starts to fuck him roughly, not letting him lift for a second even when he screams, sweet body arching around strong forearms and nails digging into his chest, piercing flesh and ripping at his shirt, begging for more or for nothing, Iker doesn't know or care.

"Easy. Please... easy," Sergio pleads weakly and Iker slows just a little then, grinding up into him with a dirty, circular motion and the second he hits that lovely spot up inside of Sergio and hears his soft, breathless moan he's at it again, his body virile and starved and as strong as they come, fucking with aching abandon up into the best pinkness he's ever had. The boy is moving with him now, meeting him thrust for thrust though it's still shy somehow, it's small and kittenish just like that lapping tongue against Iker's throat, the one that's licking like it's the first time he's tasted a man's fuckmade sweat, his teeth nipping so sweetly to give Iker some hint of how much he loves it, how much he needed this, just this, just this cock.

Iker's world is suddenly sharpness and vertigo and pulling and he doesn't know why, doesn't know where it starts but he comes with a violence that he's never felt before, he creams inside of that hot body and the ecstasy continues and continues, the sharpness of his orgasm razored to the point that he's crying out, that he's tense with no chance for release but his cock is empty, no more to give. Only when he hears the moan at his throat is he brought back to the truck, to the body on him, latched onto him with two virgintight orifices, both hellbent on milking him dry. Instead of a climax Iker suddenly feels weak, resting bonelessly back against the seat and Sergio pulls back finally, the sting gone from Iker's neck and his body is ebbing tiredly, his eyes only able to stay open enough to see how alive Sergio looks, how full and bright and alive on top of him and when he starts to ride him again Iker can only moan.

"God, this cock. I can't get enough of this fucking cock. It's the biggest I've ever seen. I've got a monster inside of me." He relaxes down into Iker's lap and ruts against him then, spanking down on Iker's cock, fucking himself solidly and he licks his lips and his tongue is ruby, glittering as if it's alive, the exact same shade as that lovely mouth. Two perfectly razor-tipped, moon-colored daggers glint in Sergio's mouth when he lowers his face to Iker's again and he licks one of them hard, cutting his own tongue and he kisses Iker hard and full on the mouth, flooding it with the sweet metallic and unmistakable taste of blood. He's on such an edge now, such a cliff that he can see and can't see, he can feel his heart beating and it's fighting now, it's trying and the thought terrifies him. He latches onto Sergio's tongue on instinct, sucking the blood from the cut and he tingles all over as he swallows it down, feeling a little more awake, a little less weak, just as Sergio hopes.

"Better? Sergio's voice is soft and he's breathless himself, kissing Iker just to be kissing him and he's so close now, he's heavy with his impending orgasm and his body is the dirtiest curl, determined by design to fuck Iker's cock until he physically can't. "Didn't mean to take so much. You're just so good, you just make it so good. You taste like you fuck, you know that? Can't get enough."

"What are you," Iker rasps against Sergio's demanding little mouth, kissing him back despite all of his instincts telling him to fucking run, to get out of this somehow, anyhow.

"Mm. God, how can I let a cock like this go? What should I do, love? What would you like me to do?" Sergio is working like a succubus on top of him, his eyes bright with blood and fuck and his arms are around Iker's neck like they're lovers. He kisses Iker's top lip, biting at it carefully, letting Iker feel only the tip of one of his fangs, reminding him of what he could do. "Be my baby forever. That's the only way. Isn't it?"

"What--" Iker stops speaking when Sergio lifts up on top of him, stretching his young (oh, really?) body on top of him until Iker is level with one of his nipples that is pearled in tight hardness, that has a vein pulsing right behind it and Sergio pulls a pocket knife out of nowhere and slashes himself right across the nipple with it, letting out a pained little cry as he does but he shoves his nipple into Iker's mouth, holding him fast on it with a deathgrip on Iker's hair. The second Iker starts to suck Sergio relaxes on him, slumps down and lets himself be fucked because Iker's cock is suddenly hard in him again, as alive as it was a mere fifteen minutes before and its pulsing presence inside of him is enough to bring him off, that along with Iker's hungry nursing like a newborn and with his own glowing hand around his pretty, perfect cock. He comes all over Iker's clothes, all over himself, he comes and comes and Iker drinks and drinks, coming a second time himself, burying up into his new baby and they're a tight tangle now, inseparable and forever and when their mouths meet there is no hesitation, only blood and thirst, unquenchable thirst.


End file.
